


Day 7: Shopping

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Hahaha I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa drags Ymir to Adam and Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned this challenge! It's just.....uhm erm.....happening slowly.   
> Sorry this is so short though, haha. I'll do better in the future. I can't say when the next day will be posted though.

“Christa, no,” Ymir pleaded, turning red in the face. “Don't make me go in there. Please don't make me go in there.”

“It's to your benefit too,” Christa urged as she drug the unwilling Ymir across the street towards the doors of Adam and Eve. 

“It's embarrassing. I'm going to turn red. That's even more embarrassing.”

“No, it's not. I come here all the time.”

“You what?” Ymir's eyes shot over to her girlfriend.

“Where do you think all of those toys come from...?” the blond cocked her head to the side a little bit. “And plus,” she added with a giggle, “you're already cherry red.” 

Ymir didn't respond, she just covered her flushed cheeks with her hand and looked straight ahead at the fast approaching, blacked out doors, wondering what lay beyond them. Once inside she was greeted by walls and walls of various porno DVDs, dildos, and strange things she would probably never ever know the use of. 

“What the hell,” she muttered under her breath. 

“It's great, isn't it?” Christa chuckled, leading them through the aisles, pleasure on her mind. 

“Don't we have that?” Ymir asked, pointing at a leash and collar set. (She'd never tell you that she was the one who was collared.) 

Christa nodded, grinning from the sudden influx of memories. 

After a while perusing the store, Ymir's nerves fled and were replaced by curiosity. Her and Christa tried on various...appendages and proceeded to have mock sword fights. They ended up getting escorted out of the store before they could make any purchases. Christa decided shopping online would be a much simpler option.


End file.
